onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Rosinante
Name Are we going with Corazón over Corazon just because of the Spanish feel to Dressrosa? 10:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes. 10:52, May 28, 2014 (UTC) His name should be Donquixote Corazón. --Meganoide (talk) 12:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Good point. I agree. It's not a big change to make. 12:12, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I will invest in this. *throws money* 12:17, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I dissagree. 12:19, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Why? He's known to be Doflamingo's brother, and speculating that he's got a different family name like Ace is stupid. From the information we have, Corazón is a Donquixote. 12:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Seeing as there's two separate points here: #Should be Corazon since the name on the back of Law's jacket didn't have the accent (Chapter 747 pg 14, and clearer when Law and the others were at the cafe in the anime) #We've never added a last name unless they've actually been called that in-story. See the Riku family, for example. Seems like we're getting a flashback next chapter (or sometime soon, at least), so I think it's better to wait... 12:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, the manga spells it without the accent. Time to go back and change things. 12:26, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I think we should change it to Donquixote Corazon. The Riku family we'll have to look at individually, due to the special circumstances surrounding some of them. 16:25, May 28, 2014 (UTC) So wer'e 4 (Mega, myself, Fin and DP) against 2 (Staw and Zodiaque) here. Jade said she'd weigh in after school, but I just want to get this resolved fast. Any chance of an administrative decision on this one? 16:49, May 28, 2014 (UTC) No. 17:03, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, change the page to Donquixote Corazon. He's Doflamingo's brother, they should have the same surname. What more do you want, a blood test to prove that Corazon is one of the Donquixotes? 22:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if I have the right here (with the hasty creation as "Cora" and moving it here and there) but I think it's possible Doflamingo and Corazon are step/sworn brothers like Luffy, Ace and Sabo. Let's wait (unfortunately) for three weeks for more info. 23:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I hate to disagree, but that's speculation. With the facts we have, Corazon is Doflamingo's brother, and hence his family. 23:19, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Brother as in blood relative or step? We don't have enough info. Maybe at least for the RAW. And I support Corazón, as with Trébol. 23:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Until we knew otherwise, Ace was Luffy's blood brother. And we can see Corazon on the back of Law's coat in chapter 747, with no accent. 23:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) In that case, I suggest Trebol be changed as well. Wanna be consistent. 23:26, May 28, 2014 (UTC) The difference is we haven't seen Trebol's name in the manga. It's not obvious. I'm undecided about that one... 23:29, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Leave it as just Corazon for now. Also no accent since it's spelled that way. SeaTerror (talk) 05:06, May 29, 2014 (UTC) It's safe enough to add Donquixote to the title. It's speculation to say that Law was referring to the kind of brotherhood Luffy and Ace had or to say he was a stepbrother. Go with what it says. 06:07, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Brothers don't always have the same last name. SeaTerror (talk) 08:46, May 29, 2014 (UTC) So are we changing it or not? 10:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Adding Donquixote is speculation. Mr. Whatever (talk) 10:31, May 29, 2014 (UTC) It's 4 vs 4 right now. No clear majority. SeaTerror (talk) 10:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) How the hell is it speculation? And more often than not brothers do have the same last name. 16:36, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Leave the accent out of it, because of the previously seen romanization. As far as his surname, leave that out for now. From what I've read, I think they are related by blood. However, we don't know the extent of that blood relationship. Maybe they have different fathers and different surnames. Maybe Corazon abandoned his true family name, like Ace did. Or maybe he's some redheaded stepchild that the Donquiote family kept in the basement so nobody would find out about him. He probably is a true family member, but we just can't confirm that now. Until it's written, we should leave it out for now. Just wait for intro box in the first flashback chapter, then decide. 16:47, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Category Shall I put this in the "deceased characters" category since in that same chapter, he is "murdered" by Doflamingo. Anyway, sorry for uploading the Luffy vs. Pica since I thought that was a PNG file (OP wiki prefers PNG files). But seriously, that really happened and it is in scanlation. Here's the source > http://www.onemanga.me/one-piece/749/11/ Gourd Roger (talk) 12:56, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes, deceased category. And that's not relevant to this page. 13:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Renaming My deepest apologies, but I renamed the page I've created into here, so it saves me some effort from needing to change things here and there. And besides, I did the Pamu Pamu no Mi like so before. 22:48, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Image We don't even know if that's Corazon Joekido (talk) 02:33, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I would find it hard for Law to show a flashback image of Doflamingo when talking about Corazon. Also, he looks subtly different than Doflamingo. 02:39, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :His nose is sharper and more crooked than Doflamingo's. 02:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :It is OBVIOUSLY just Doffy shown in a menacing light, like he has been a million times. It worries me that you people are in charge of the wiki. 02:56, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh yeah? (1) The speech bubble "The man who saved my life, and..." is situated where the image is, so it is pretty much Corazon. (2) "You people" have made this wiki into what it is today. 03:12, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::The silhuette is just like the younger Doflamingo thats shown at episode 0 I dont think we should put that image on here but w/e it we will change it when its shown more clearly Brocodile Talk 09:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) As Captain Obvious, all we had to do to stop this argument is to wait for the release of the next chapter which will be released two weeks from now. Gourd Roger (talk) 14:48, May 29, 2014 (UTC) (Footnote: Wait, I still be forced to used these four tildes. Why!? How do you do those signing things without placing these?) Next chapter is the 18th of June. 14:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Corazon in Episode 0 I think it was corazon and not doflamingo that was shown in that episode! Just comparing the facial features, the chin is far sharper and the nose shape both match the shadowed Corazon appearance! Doflamingos nose is smaller and chin definitely not that pointy! Im not a main contributer to edit pages, but I think this is fairly clear that it was Corazon, and not Doflamingo that was shown 07:22, May 29, 2014 (UTC) And I think you need to realize that that was a montage of future Shichibukai, Corazon didn't even exist yet, and people's features change as time goes by. 07:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, we assume it was all future shichibukai, so we assume it was doflamingo. We could easily start saying "the back of crocodile's head was shown only, he was really a girl and oda is hiding it". Im just pointing out that the facial features of Corazon match the strong world person. Also Corazon did exist at that time, he was Laws benefactor 13 years ago, rogers execution was 20 or so years ago, so you're telling me that Corazon was a benefactor at the age of 8? Meaning the age difference between him and doflamingo was over 10 years, and doflamingos mother died when he was 8, so that contradicts your statement 07:32, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Corazons Face was perhaps seen already while Gol D. Rogers execution when everybody assumed that it was Donflamingo. So you guys can take the picture of him while the execution instead of the silhouette seen in the manga chapter 749. I meant he didn't exist as a character. Either way, we're not saying it's him. 17:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC) We can't be sure about that. I'm putting the example of Brook: he was thought since Laboon arc. So, why that doesn't apply to Corazon? But Doflamingo was young at Roger's execution, that means that he could change his hair style (the only thing that changes everything is the shape of the head in Episode 0.) Dragon NJMB (talk) 05:24, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Over 22 years, Doflamingo's head is allowed to change shape from age 19 to age 41. This discussion is over unless something actually plausible surfaces in support. 06:24, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Really, this is just a theory with barely any basis. The character was shown with Moria, Crocodile, and Mihawk, which are all Warlords. Plus the character shown at the execution had the same attire and personality as Doflamingo himself. We know for a fact that Brook was conceived during the Laboon Arc because of Oda's documents and word. Corazon we basically know nothing about. 06:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Not Corazon The page is wrong.... This is clearly Doflamingo http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140529082328/onepiece/images/3/3f/Corazon_Manga_Infobox.png , how could someone mistake this... He is simply shown in a shady villainous depiction as Law tells the story of how DD killed his brother and Law's mentor , Corazon. Please fix this. The picture and the description belond to Dofy , not Corazon. The only thing we know about him is that he was DD's bro , a top executive of the crew holding the reings of the Hearts Division , Law's mentor and that DD killed him. ~KKylimos Better to make a new section. Did it for you. The IP is right. I don't see how anybody can think that isn't Doflamingo unless they are going with a twin theory. That is 99% Doflamingo. The other 1% is only if he had a twin. SeaTerror (talk) 16:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC)